This application is to the biomedical Research Support Shared Instrumentation Grant program for purchase of a new generation high resolution transmission electron microscope. The Department of Anatomy and Cell Biology will have added seven new faculty in the area of cell biology over a four year period (1980-1984). This addition of faculty who use transmission electron microscopy has created a counter-productive condition towards access of the Departments present EM facility. The Departmental TEM is over 13 years old, three design generation old, and cannot fulfill the needs of the user group. The NIH funded user group needs access to a high resolution TEM which has a high resolution goniometer stage in order to successfully complete and expand the funded projects. The user group intends to continue performing state-of-the-art research in cell biology and in order to perform this work updating in the area of transmission electron microscopy is imperative.